The Pampered and the Prosecuted
by NekoAssassin
Summary: ((This is an original fanfiction.)) A confusing tale of kidnappings, nekos, unnatural powers, and two boys attempting to understand their feelings. As well as trying to protect their love and their lives, in a place where their kind is the pets of the humans or struggling on the streets.


Dark, it was so dark. The ground moved from underneath his feet as he panicked on what to do; chocking on the rag in his mouth. He could hear the voices of his kidnappers up front talking about him.

"**That** Neko could go for** millions**" said one.

The Neko trembled in fear, scared of what would become of him. He dragged himself to the back of the pitch black space he was in. Restricted by ropes around his hands and feet he made his way to the back slowly. Heart racing vividly he banged his body against the door several times to no success.

Bright light appeared in his vision. The doors to the van were opened and his kidnappers yanked him out of the car. He looked around seeing crates and an endless sea. He was at the abandoned ports, his owners always told him to never go near there because shady deals always went on, and now he was about to be one of those shady deals.

Meanwhile on the other side of the ports a group of neko men where hiding in wait. Their leader, taller and the strongest was watching the scene, waiting for his opportunity to strike. "look these fucks have a valuable item in there possession, worth millions, we can't have humans walking around with that sort of cash, so let's go" the group of nekos rush out at the kidnappers while creating a brawl meanwhile their leader cut throughout the commotion to the van. Looking confused at the neko he came face to face with.

He grabbed him anyway and ran."mhmmmmm" said the tied up neko through the cloth that was choking him. Trying so very hard to actually produce words, but they never got past the thoughts in his head. They ran off the dock into the city streets. The larger Neko said to tied up one. "Hey shut up. I'm trying to help you out!" they ran into a alley way. And the larger one untied the littler nekos gags. "Hey, were ok now." The little neko looked down, shaking in fear over recent events."Thank you" said the little neko now making eye contact with the bigger one, "what's your name?" "Ummm my name's Rikiya Shizuka...and don't worry about it ok."

Blushing slightly "so what's yours and what's a girl like you doing with those guys?" Jingling the little Nekos bell with his claw leaning in. "I'm a boy" said the little neko looking back down at the floor, face turning bright red from embarrassment, "and my names Haruki Oshiro" Shuzuka back away a bit embaressed "umm sorry" blushing slightly thinking why the hell did this kid get me so embarressed..."so where do you live? I'll make sure your safe." "I live in the big house at the top of Vine Hill" said Haruki, but his home was not just a big house but an actual castle.

Rikiya walked him up to it and looked astonished. "you live here! I um gotta go!" "Wait!" Haruki grabbed his arm, "before you go, I just wanted to say thank you again, sooooooo thank you very much" He smiled like the sun, bright and warm, a smile to show his gratitude, then he started the long walk up his drive way. Rikiya blushed and walked away. "Damnit get your head straight...**he's a dude**.."  
Haruki made it to the castle and his owners were there, waiting for him."where were you?" "I'm sorry" he bowed his head, and he told his masters about what happened, but left out the part about Rikiya, scared that he might get him in trouble. After that he made his way up the stairs. "your always making trouble arent you Haruki?" said his older sister Yuki. Yuki wasn't his actual sister but they grew up with each other so they considered each other siblings.

"I know, I'm sorry" Haruki looked at his feet, then back up, "It's not like I do it on purpose"."on purpose or not, it's still troublesome" She made her way up the stairs and so did Haruki. Haruki headed to his room and feel asleep, he had his first day of collage tomorrow and he needed a nap.  
Rikiya walked back through the alleys to the less extravagant part of the city. Walking up three flights of stairs to reach his little sister of 4 years old. He walked in the door locking his five locks. Looking inside to where she could be, soon Rikiya found her snuggled in his bed so he took the couch. "Damn I need some rest" reading on the clock it was 11 pm. " its my 3rd year of college tomorrow, and I need to make it to school. Ugh." He laid down and watched the moon till he fell asleep.


End file.
